The present invention relates to a windshield document protecting device and more particularly pertains to adhering to an interior of a vehicle""s windshield to prevent damage to registration and inspection stickers normally affixed to the windshield.
The use of document protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, document protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting documents are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276 to Hernandez discloses a motor vehicle registration holder comprised of a flexible U-shaped material capable of being affixed to a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,375 to Shook discloses a device for holding a certificate against a glass surface, such as a vehicles windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,282 to Bridgham discloses a card holder for documents, such as vehicle registration certificates, comprised of a rectangular frame and a shallow metallic tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a windshield document protecting device for adhering to an interior of a vehicle""s windshield to prevent damage to registration and inspection stickers normally affixed to the windshield.
In this respect, the windshield document protecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adhering to an interior of a vehicle""s windshield to prevent damage to registration and inspection stickers normally affixed to the windshield.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved windshield document protecting device which can be used for adhering to an interior of a vehicle""s windshield to prevent damage to registration and inspection stickers normally affixed to the windshield. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of document protection devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved windshield document protecting device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a rectangular panel having a front face and a back face. The front face has an adhesive disposed thereon. The front face has a document receiving recess formed therein. The recess is dimensioned for receiving registration and inspection stickers therein whereby the registration and inspecting stickers face the front face. The recess is formed with tapered edges. A data display is disposed within the back face of the rectangular panel. The display has means for displaying outside temperature, time of day, and current date.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device which has all the advantages of the prior art document protection devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a windshield document protecting device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device for adhering to an interior of a vehicle""s windshield to prevent damage to registration and inspection stickers normally affixed to the windshield.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved windshield document protecting device including a panel having a front face and a back face. The front face has an adhesive disposed thereon. The front face has a document receiving recess formed therein. The recess is dimensioned for receiving registration and inspection stickers therein whereby the registration and inspecting stickers face the front face.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.